Strange
by Ayumi Von Tesla
Summary: ADVERTENCIA: Historia MUY viejita. Ya no tiene nada que ver con el anime y/o manga que termino. Qué mejor forma de mantener controlado al arisco zorro de nueve colas para que dejara de molestar desde el interior de su mente, que dandole un cuerpo humano y mortal? Kurama realmente ha encontrado nuevas razones para aborrecer a ese maldito humano rubio.


No se porqué demonios hice este fic en su momento... pero es tan viejito como mis canas as´que ahi disculparán xD... solo lo subo para que no se quede triste y abandonado XD

.

Cap 1

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El encierro podía hacerlo ahogarse a veces. Era un castigo, lo merecía, ya sabia eso, ¿qué mas daba? Cruzó las patas hastiado mientras la voz de aquel niño rubio se hacia presente, de nueva cuenta.

-¿Ahora que quieres mocoso?- el Kyubi estaba demasiado cansado como para darle demasiada pelea ese día… en realidad, más que cansado estaba harto de su propia existencia… si aquel imbécil de Yondaime tan sólo lo hubiese matado en lugar de condenarlo a tan patética existencia…

-¿Que te pasa?

-A mi no me pasa nada, no molestes en vano- gruñó el zorro cerrando los ojos y cruzando las patas hacia enfrente.

-A ti te pasa algo, no te hagas el simpático conmigo.

Naruto se cruzaba de brazos enfrente de las puertas que conducían a donde se encerraba aquel zorro demoniaco… que en lugar de soltarte el monto de sarcasmos y tratar de agredirlo, simplemente ahora, lo ignoraba como si fuese uno de los adornos mas del interior; el rubio sonrió divertido ante esto, para luego darle la espalda.

-A mi no puedes engañarmeeeee- cantó ronroneante mientras muy de reojo, veía los cambios de actitud del zorro quien primero pareció querer mostrarle los dientes para inmediatamente, tomar una actitud resignada y resoplar encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo que quieras, escuincle- soltó la criatura en una actitud de lo más sumisa, mientras sus orejas se pegaban a la cabeza, como si tan sólo se dispusiese a dormir- ¿qué tal si te largas de una vez por todas?... no hay necesidad de que vengas a verme, no necesitas de mi…

-No vine porque yo necesite algo- dijo el oji azul frunciendo el cejo, ahora oficialmente preocupado- vine por ti.

-¿Por mi?- exclamó divertido el zorro abriendo de nuevo los ojos, mientras se asomaba por la reja que los separaba.

-Si, por ti- dijo Naruto ahorrándose la frase que pensaba soltarle, pero se contuvo- últimamente no has sido tu y bueno, me gustaría saber porque… ni siquiera has estado observando a través de mis ojos lo que hago y eso ya es mucho decir, siendo que te gusta involucrarte en las vidas de las personas…

-Es un vicio que estoy tratando de dejar- la bestia levanto la cabeza, sin mudar su expresión seria- ¿ahora te vas?

-¡Ahhhhhh, deja de correrme!- gritó el chico comenzando a molestarte mientras agitaba los brazos y el Kyubi reía.

-Muy bien, enano- dijo el zorro estirándose antes de envolverse en una nube de humo y aparecer en un tamaño pequeño, propio de un zorro normal con la natural excepción del enorme numero de colas que portaba; el rubio se sorprendió al ver al zorro en ese estado que no conocía- ¿que, nunca habías visto un kitsune en estado natural?- preguntó la bestia levantando una ceja, para luego, acercarse al enrejado y sentarse- vale, ahora dime lo que quieres.

Naruto se quedó unos segundos observándolo detenidamente, antes de hablar.

-Kyubi, tu… ¿puedes transformarte en humano?

El animal se sorprendió al escuchar esta pregunta y comenzó a reír con fuerza.

-¡Por supuesto que puedo transformarme en humano si así lo deseo, niño idiota!- soltó sonriendo malévolamente- desde tiempos inmemoriales, muchas de las bestias legendarias adquirimos el poder de cambiar nuestro aspecto a voluntad, para mezclarnos entre su patética raza y enterarnos de muchas cosas… nosotros fuimos quienes enseñaron a los de tu calaña, la mayoría de las técnicas ninja que ahora usan tan descuidadamente- volteó la cabeza hacia un lado, bufando molesto y cerrando los ojos- como tu estúpido Henge no Jutsu… eso es algo que nosotros, los míticos hemos podido hacer desde hace muchisimos siglos.

El rubio se quedó en silencio durante algunos minutos, analizando esa nueva información que tenía; el zorro abrió uno de sus ojos dirigiéndolo al rubio, antes de que una pequeña arruga se formase en su frente.

-¿Y bien…?- repitió el zorro comenzando a mosquearse severamente

Naruto comenzó a reír divertido negando con la cabeza, antes de ponerse de cuclillas y tomando el enrejado con ambas manos, sonrió.

-¿De verdad quieres saber?

El zorro estaba impresionado; hasta ese entonces, el chico no había estado tan cerca de él y si en ese momento lo deseaba, podía acabar con su espíritu y terminar de romper el sello que lo aprisionaba… pero no tenía ganas; en cierta forma, el rubio tenía razón: estaba diferente. El ninja suspiró un poco, antes de abrir los ojos y verlo.

-¿Te gustaría… salir de aquí?

El Kyubi abrió los ojos, como si aquello fuese una señal de alerta peligrosa y rió burlesco, mostrando de nuevo sus afilados dientes.

-¿Qué, acaso piensas liberarme chiquillo?- dijo cuidadosamente el zorro mirándolo con cautela, como si con la mirada pudiese distinguir si lo que el niño decía era mentira o verdad.

-Puede ser…- dijo lentamente Naruto mirándolo fijamente- me costó varias horas de práctica pero… creo que puedo crearte un cuerpo independiente y mantenerlo activo durante varios días y una enorme cantidad de chakra que obviamente, tu aportarías- el ojiazul clavo sus ojos en los del zorro- ¿que dices?

-¿Cómo sabes que apenas salga de tu cuerpo, no ire directamente a destruir Konoha y de paso, eliminarte?- cuestionó la criatura, aun precavida de los planes del chico, pero éste, cerró los ojos en una de sus características muecas y sonrió.

-Me arriesgaré- dijo simplemente y se puso de pie mientras se sacudía las piernas- entonces… ¿te gustaría salir de aquí?

El Kyubi trataba de encontrar algo de falso en sus palabras o en su mirada pero por mas que trataba, no podía; soltó un resoplido poniéndose de pie.

-Muy bien, niño… veamos si es verdad lo que dices… sería bastante bueno volver a ver el mundo, fuera de tu cuerpo- sonrió ladinamente mientras el rubio hacia varias respiraciones y extendía ambos brazos hacia delante.

Naruto movió rápidamente las manos en lo que parecía ser un jutsu bastante complicado por la velocidad y el número de sellos que formaba; el kitsune se quedo quieto, como alerta a cualquier movimiento que ocurriese… y fue cuando un ligero humo comenzó a girar alrededor de su cuerpo, cubriéndolo hasta que todo fue simplemente de color blanco.

Al menos estaba calientito. Si, era realmente cómodo y aunque no había nada alrededor, le gustaba esa tranquilidad. Podía quedarse eternamente en ese limbo, sólo descansando, sin nada ni nadie que le molestase…

Primero, comenzó como una ligera presión. Después, del calor pasó al frío y cuando por fin pudo pensar racionalmente, se dio cuenta de que su espalda se encontraba contra una superficie dura y granulosa, que le incomodaba enormidades y le hacía doler la cabeza; trató de sentir su cola, pero por ningún lado podía moverla… ¿a donde rayos se habían ido sus colas? Ahora que lo analizaba bien, los dedos de sus patas se sentían extraños, como si estuviesen muy lejos de su cuerpo y en lo que se refería a sus patas delanteras, sentía sus miembros más separados de lo normal.

La risa lejana le perforaba los oídos como un martillo contra estos; aunque no había abierto los ojos, frunció el cejo, bastante molesto con ese sonido que ahora, era más penetrante y podía localizar cerca del lado derecho de su cuerpo.

-¡Quien diría que en tu forma humana, pareceres más una chica que nada, jajajajaja!

¿Una chica? Al fin sus ojos se abrieron velozmente y pudo incorporarse para inmediatamente, cerrar los ojos por la cegadora luz del sol. Se cayó de lado, debido a la falta de equilibrio que presentaba; tardó unos momentos en acostumbrarse a ese nivel de luminosidad y cuando lo hizo, pudo distinguir al rubio que se desternillaba de risa enfrente suyo, encima de una enorme roca que le servía de asiento.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a reírte de mi, tu, insignificante escoria…?!- comenzó el zorro con una voz ronca, debido a que al parecer, su garganta era nueva o al menos, esa era la sensación que le daba.

Al fin Naruto se detuvo de reír y secándose los ojos, miró con simpatía a la criatura enfrente suyo.

-¡No puedo evitarlo!... el gran y poderoso Zorro de 9 colas con ese aspecto… ¡eres demasiado bonito!- exclamó antes de comenzar a reír nuevamente, pero esta vez, con menos fuerza.

El Kyubi volvió a fruncir el cejo mientras entrecerraba los ojos, y una brisa pasó por su piel, haciéndolo temblar levemente y fue entonces cuando miró hacia abajo y lo notó: su cuerpo de zorro no estaba más y en cambio, lo que alcanzaba a ver era un cuerpo perfecto de un humano joven, de piel blanca y cabello largo y negro, que era lo que sentía moverse cada que pasaba el viento. ¿En verdad estaba fuera del cuerpo del chiquillo? Trato de ponerse de pie, pero después de tantos siglos sin adoptar esa forma, esa como tratar de avanzar sobre palos altos y sin equilibrio.

-Y… ¿de verdad, me has soltado?- cuestionó la criatura de ojos rojos mirando fijamente al rubio que ahora, re-buscaba algo dentro de una bolsa de plástico que llevaba consigo.

-Bueno, no del todo- dijo el rubio sin ver al kitsune- como las leyendas que oigo de ti y lo que me has hecho pasar, hablan del nivel de maldad que llevas encima, solamente te he permitido tomar la forma humana y la libertad de moverte no muy lejos de mi… ¡aja!- el chico comenzó a sacar algunas prendas de ropa de la bolsa mientras el ahora chico de cabello largo lo miraba entre molesto y confuso- si tratas de hacer cualquier cosa que implique algo malo, como asesinar, torturar, cosas de esas… volveras irremisiblemente a mi interior y no podrás salir de nuevo, ni aunque mates mi espíritu- concluyó el chico levantando la mirada.

-Y… ¿de qué tan lejos estamos hablando?- dijo la criatura.

-Digamos que si sales del área de Konoha, lo sabré y en ese momento, tu cuerpo dolerá mucho más que cuando te sellaron- explicó, Naruto.

El zorro soltó un leve gruñido mientras pensaba que al menos, una pequeña libertad era mejor que continuar en aquel encierro infernal.

-¡Maldita sea mocoso, date prisa con esa ropa que me voy a enfermar!

Aunque siendo el un animal acostumbrado a estar desnudo, eran dos cosas muy diferentes exponerse al viento con una capa de pelos protegiéndolo que enfrentarse a este con la piel lisa y con tan poca grasa; se frotó los brazos mientras el rubio lo ayudaba a levantarse a lo que la criatura se tambaleó bastante.

Tal vez… no había sido tan buena idea aceptar aquello.


End file.
